This proposal addresses inhibitors of Candida spp aspartic proteases as antifungal agents. The aims are to develop rapid screening procedures of Candida proteases from plant sources, evaluate plant extracts for protease inhibition, isolate and structurally characterize inhibitors from active plant extracts, characterize the mechanisms of inhibition of purified active natural products and design and synthesize second-generation inhibitors.